Problem: A parabola with equation $y=ax^2+bx+c$ is reflected about the $x$-axis. The parabola and its reflection are translated horizontally five units in opposite directions to become the graphs of $y=f(x)$ and $y=g(x)$, respectively. Which of the following describes the graph of $y=(f+g)(x)$?

(A) a parabola tangent to the $x$-axis
(B) a parabola not tangent to the $x$-axis
(C) a horizontal line
(D) a non-horizontal line
(E) the graph of a cubic function
Explanation: Write the equation of the original parabola as $y = a(x - h)^2 + k,$ where $a \neq 0.$  Then the equation of the reflected parabola is
\[y = -a(x - h)^2 - k.\]When the parabolas are translated horizontally by 5 units, in opposite directions, their equations become
\[y = a(x - h \pm 5)^2 + k \quad \text{and} \quad y = -a(x - h \mp 5)^2 - k.\]The sum of these expressions is
\[\pm 20ax \mp 20ah = \pm 20a (x - h),\]which is the equation of a non-horizontal line.  The answer is $\boxed{\text{(D)}}.$